What she doesn't know
by rexroy101
Summary: Sakura has unfortunatley had problems with Ino. However she does meet Gaara, and Gaara meets her, and guess what, he likes her...alot. SakGaaSas
1. Dear diary

Dear diary,

I hate high school. It is so annoying. I mean, sure I'm fine with all the people but I hate the groups your sometimes forced into. I mean there are the jocks, the nerds, the populars, the emos, the Goths, and, we can't forget my personal favorite, the backstabbers. And can you guess where I am? I'm a nerd-popular-perfect-backstabber. This is only because I didn't sit with her for one day! She hates me for not sitting next her f… well, I hate her. I mean she calls you like a dog and you're supposed to follow like it's nothing, you're supposed to obey her very whim. Uhhhhhh…. I hate her. Well, I guess there is a good side to it. I got to meet _him._ Yeah sure I heard a bunch of crap about him but when you really get to meet him there is a nice guy under all that eyeliner, black clothing, red hair, and that tattoo that means love. I mean yeah he scared me at first but at least I got used to him staring at me like I was the Black Plague. I also got him to crack, I mean all the student body only calls him is freak, and goth, I figured out his real name. Sabaku no Gaara.

**Authors note: I am going to pretend like Gaara has a diary, I don't care if he doesn't (and mostly likely doesn't) but I'm the author so I rule this world.**

Wtf,

You know I was called 5 different names today? A new record. Well, at lunch I was scaring all the kids out of my way, like normal, and guess what. There is a girl sitting at my table. **My table!** The one I sit at every lunch. So I stared at her and decided that I would tell her who's table she was sitting at, so I walk up and look at her and tell her "Your sitting at my table, you know." Well, she glances up at me, and the first thing she does is get really scared, like everyone does. She then glances over at another table. So I wait for her to get up and go away, but instead, she looks back up at me and keeps eating! By now I'm pissed so I sit down across from her and stare at her. This normally scares them off. While I'm waiting for her to break I study her. Pink hair, who on earth ever has pink hair? I have to say that she is pretty, but that doesn't mean I like her, I am just saying probably others do. So she looks at me and starts talking! She just keeps going and going, on and on over and over the same subject. She starts asking me about myself, what I like, what I dislike. I don't say anything but she keeps repeating the same question. "What's your name?" I get so fed up that I tell her just so she stops bothering me. So she goes on about herself, during this I figure out her name, and ohhh Sakura Haruno, your in for it. Hehehehehe.

**So as you see Sakura is going to die in the next chapter (jk) and gaara's going to rule the world.**

**So R&R I guess. This is my first so be mean to me. :-3 Heeheeheehee.**


	2. Sasuke is added

Same as last time.

Sakura's thoughts are_ Italics._

Inner Sakura's thoughts are _**italicized and bolded.**_

Gaara's thoughts are **bold.**

Shukaku's thoughts are **underlined and bold.**

Any underlining is another character's thoughts.

* * *

Sakura ran down the hall. She had just got out of her third class late and that means that she was going to have to be at the end of the line, again. This was the fourth year this happened, and they take pictures three times a year. When her high school takes pictures, they all line up from where ever the school was going to take pictures and wind there way through the whole school (I know that this way sucks, but hey, I thought of it so I can make it that way!!!!)

Sakura ran to her locker turning the lock this way and that to make it open. She slammed the door open before pushing her stuff in and closing it. _Oh wait,_ Sakura thought as she was about to lock the lock again. _I'm not even close to pretty!_ _**And? **_Inner Sakura questioned. _**Who are you trying to impress? Oh wait… Gaara is normally late! **__No, I'm not trying to impress him. It's going to be in the year book, and the pictures before sucked. __**So this one is just going to suck even more. Anyways you got the last picture as well you know. **__Well I mean… never mind. _She opened the door and primped up her hair before doing her make-up and finally closing the locker and locking it (duh).

She ran for the noise which was coming from her left. She stood there and stared as she watched kids talking and yelling at each other. The line was so long it looked like it would never end. She ran along beside it. _OMG! _The line was going out the door! She kept looking for a spot to cut people when she went outside. Then it ended, so abruptly that she almost fell over. She slowly got into line before asking the person in front of her where the pictures were being taken.

Neji turned around to stare at her. Next to Sasuke, Neji was the only other boy with a fan club. He looked at her with disdain before saying, "It's in the Lunch room."

"What the f…shoot." The lunch room was on the other side of the school! She would have to wait till dark before walking home, and that was dangerous, especially since people hated her for making them late.

"What's the problem?" The voice sounded right behind her carrying his calm cool look with it. Sakura slowly turned around to see a boy with a hair doo that looked like a blue chiken was sitting on his head(jk) with hair that was waved back. He had a blue shirt on, but his eyes matched his attitude…smart, cool, and hot. And there he was, standing there waiting for an explanation. _Oh, my god. __**Sure he's hot, **_Inner Sakura admitted, _**but he sure can be a son of a…well hello there. **_Sakura's face dropped along with her stomach. Her eyes went right past Sasuke and she almost screamed as she saw the person behind him approach.

Sasuke watched with interest as her surprise turned to utter fear. Her gaze went right past him and though he shifted his weight (which normally gets their attention) she totally ignored him! For the first time he felt left out (poor Sasuke). He turned his head slightly to see who had stolen the spot light from him.

Gaara slowly walked up to the end of the line. He looked at the kid right in front of him then to the, starting to blush, Sakura. He looked from one to the other slowly before saying, "Your school system sucks."

That was all Sakura needed to break the ice. "It's your school to you know," she said without thinking. Gaara looked her straight in the eye, his jade-like eyes penetrating into her seafoam green ones. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her hands over her chest, there was no way she was going to lose this one. For some reason she wasn't thinking; wasn't getting out of there way to let them past.

Sasuke just stood there watching with awe as the two started a staring contest. Normally it was him that started (and ended) each staring contest, but these two were just ignoring him, and Sakura was sticking up for herself (that's really surprising you know). He "coughed" into his hand, breaking the stillness.

Sakura glanced at just noticing who he was. She almost gasped if it wasn't for Inner Sakura who saved them, just in time…again. _**Don't gasp you saw him already and if you gasp you'll look weird, **_she explained.

"Still talking to yourself?" Gaara asked nonchalantly.

"Wha???" Sasuke said completely lost, and again out of the picture.

"I do not…" Sakura noticed that she was yelling _and_ drawing peoples attention. She turned her voice to a hiss, leaning slightly forward so only he, and Sasuke, could hear. "I do not talk to myself."

"Really??? Then why are you trying to guard yourself?"

He was right. She was trying to guard herself. _LIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ "I don't want people gossiping that I talk to myself when I don't." There, he couldn't pass that.

"So if you did talk to yourself, you wouldn't mind if everyone knew?"

"Yep!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait… no, I mean…uhhh..."She had just walked into a corner and now was stuck.

Gaara smirked, only to have it shared by Sasuke. "So you do talk to yourself."

She stared at Sasuke. He was going to bother her about it to? _Shit,_ She thought as she stared at the two smirking boys. _Why are they picking on me???__** Awwww crap this is not good. Sasuke thinks I'm here? This is so not good. **_Sakura just stood there speechless. She had to find something to do so they wouldn't think she was weirder. She looked at the line, everyone had moved up. _Run._

Sakura quickly "walked" to the line, keeping her face away from the two boys on her left. _Ignore them and you'll be good._ She thought to herself as she caught up to the line. She kept her face forward hoping this would work. Of course it didn't.

"So Sakura, do you like to talk to yourself?" Gaara asked from behind her.

Sakura didn't answer, knowing it would do no good if she did.

"Well??" he asked again.

_**Say nothing, if you want to win this game. **_Advised Inner Sakura. _**If Sasuke starts talking to us we're out of luck.**_ There luck ran out at that very second.

"So how did you figure out that she likes to talk to herself?" Sasuke asked.

"Well," Gaara said, "She was staying back after class when she started to make weird faces." Sakura grimaced at this, she thought no one was around, so she let her feelings go. "So from that I guessed that she talked to herself."

"Oh I see," Sasuke answered, his reply sounding a bit tense. "So why did you stay after class, Sakura?"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. "Shut your freakin' mouth, you jackass!" She spun around to face him. "I don't care if you're the hottest guy here, just shut up!" She breathed hard from the yelling, before she noticed what she had done. She looked at him and noticed that he was staring in shock. No one had ever talked to him like that.

Gaara started to snicker, than laugh. This was to funny! **She snapped like a twig than blew up in his face. ****Idiot, shut up!**

"You!" Sakura now rounded on Gaara. Her normal self had drifted away again. "You idiotic, creepy, gothic, red-haired, freakin creep! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gaara blinked. This was the polite little girl he had met at lunch?? If it was he was crazier than he thought he was. **Bi polar,** was Shukakus only answer.

Sakura noticed again what she had done and stared at Gaara. _Crap. __**Hey, I couldn't let them push you around like that, it was to horrible to watch. **_Gaara slowly came out of his shock.

"What did you call me??" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

Her answer was ready put it never made it out of her mouth. "You heard me correct," Inner Sakura said, "I said you idiotic, creepy, gothic, red-haired, freakin creep." She announced everything as crisply as possible.

A smile slowly graced his lips. However it was half maniacal and half evil, pure evil. "Hurry up," he said looking around her, "The line's already ahead of us." Sakura slowly turned utterly confused. _He's acting extremely nomal. __**He could be planning something,**_ Inner Sakura thought aloud. _But…he was so calm about it…wait…crap. He is planning something!_ Sakura thought the grip of fearful reality appeared to her. He was going to murder her!

Three hours later, with no conversation happening at all. Sakura got her picture taken. She was walking out of the room when she felt a tap on her shoulder, then a voice spoke right above her ear. "You better run fast now, cause there won't be a tomorrow for you." Gaara said.

He moved off leaving her thinking. _Run now. __**No we can't let him win walk out the door before you run. **__Just run. _Click! _That was…__**Sasuke's picture!**_ Sakura ran out the door and kept on running.

* * *

I wonder if he'll catch her? Yeah... even I don't know! 

R&R or else(glower, glower)


	3. Thank ya

**Dear Everyone who commented on 'What she doesn't know.'**

**OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH!!!!!!!!!!! You guys are toatally awesome!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean you kept telling me that my story was funny and I loved it!!!!!!!!!! (me the author loved the comments, not the people saying they loved the story, though a lot of you said you liked it (and that is enough for me.)) Well I loved it you guys! Please everyone who is reading this thank**

**The silent one**

**SavageGardenFan**

**Kiba504**

**Yeah these guys are AWESOME so check out there stories if they have them, because they are so nice******


	4. Physical and verbal fights

To people who might be Emo, Please don't take this personally, but people these days use Emo as an insult.

Same as last time.

Sakura's thoughts _italics._

Inner Sakura's thoughts _**bold and italic.**_

Gaara's thoughts **bold.**

Shukaku's thoughts **bold and underlined.**

Any underlining will be other people's thoughts.

Gaara watched as she ran through the door. **Dang it, now it will take longer to catch up with her.** He remembered the name she had called him. **Interesting don't you think? How she can change so fast from a nice girl to a snake. **Gaara didn't say anything back to Shukaku just kept his eyes on the kid in front of him. **Man does Sasuke go slow. He had his picture taken already, shouldn't he be going now? **It was true Sasuke had his picture taken a minute ago and he hadn't moved an inch.

What was that all about? Sasuke thought. He talked to her then she just starts running. "Hey, kid. I took your picture already now get off the seat so the other kid can get his picture." The photographer yelled.

This was really starting to get on Sasuke's nerves. First Sakura calls him a jackass, and then this guy calls him a kid. Heck he's a teenager now. They should be treating him with more respect. He's in the stage of puberty, why couldn't they call him by his name, or call him a teenager, or even a man would be good enough for him.

He pushed himself off the stool trying to take his time so that Garra, as he figured out his name was, would have an even longer time to get out. He really hated Garra, he didn't even know why. He just did and by now Sasuke was thinking it was because of Sakura and how he seemed to know everything about her. Heck, he even stayed in a classroom after class just to see what was up with her. I mean you don't wait for someone in their own classroom without being a couple, right? Well if that's the case, I'm going to have to stop their relationship, pronto. I'm the only guy she likes, and being with him has taught her bad habits. I wonder if Gaara was going to try to catch up with her. If that's so, I hope he doesn't make it. His hope was wasted, because by that time, Sakura had already made it home. And if Gaara wanted to walk up the stairs to her room, and pull the covers from over her head, he wasn't getting anywhere close to her.

_Omigosh, Omigosh. I just told Garra to shut up! He is so going to kill me. _Sakura thought over and over again while she tried to get to sleep. _**Just relax. If you get into any sticky situation I'll get you out of it.**__ Yeah right, like I would ever trust you with my body. If I guess correctly, you would probably kiss him. __**Two things for you… A. You're a good guesser! And B. That would probably be exactly it! **_No comment.

The next day could be called better or worse. Everybody was still mean to her because the whole Ino incident, but on the bright side she wasn't the one that missed the bus, and Sakura guessed that Gaara was missing school today.

You know the whole thing where Inner Sakura called her a good guesser? Well, that guess went straight out the window.

"So you are here today?" Gaara asked as he walked by her locker which Sakura was hastily stuffing things into. "You got a lot of guts to come." Gaara said reaching over and pushing the pile of books out of her hands.

CRASH!!!!!!!!!! "What the fri-"Sakura yelled as the books hit the floor. She paused and looked around… "freak." She finished lamely. People were now staring at her like she had grown an extra head. She glared at him for making her look weird. He smirked in return.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Sakura decided to ask to stop the growing silence.

"I just wanted to see if you had the guts to come today," he answered loftily. He wasn't one for long answers, that's a boy for you.

"What? You got here before me?" an out-of-breath voice asked in surprise. Sakura turned her cherry pink head to see a panting Sasuke standing in front of them with his hands on his knees. "How did you do that? I was the first person here this morning?"

"I did it because I was faster than you, idiot," was the cold voiced reply he got. People listening to their conversation gasped, nobody had ever called Sasuke an idiot before (O.O).

"What did you just say?" Sasuke asked slowly, like he was trying to keep down a sudden temper.

"Wow you're an idiot and your deaf! I never thought that was possible," Gaara smirked. He was so going to kick this guy's butt, if they started fighting.

Sasuke smirked back thinking the same thoughts as Gaara. "So you think that you're such a tough guy? We'll just see about that, now won't we?"

"I guess we will see, that I was always the better, stronger one of us," was Gaara's smiling reply.

Long and forgotten, Sakura accidentally got into the situation. She took a wrong step while trying to slide between Gaara and the lockers to an exit. Her books bumped into him and went scattering all over the floor, once again. _Crap! _Sakura thought as the crash of the books brought every ones attention back on to her. _I thought I was almost free._ She cringed as the two boy's piercing stares met her scared green ones. She almost had to save herself, when the bell rang. _Saved by the bell! __**Do you notice how cliché that sounds? **_Inner Sakura asked. Sakura was to busy scrambling for her books to answer.

Her next class was with Gaara and Kakashi, her teacher. She made it through the whole period without mistake, than she was the first person to leave. She went to her next class, skipping her locker so another fight wouldn't break out. During the middle of this period she had to go to the bathroom, where she learned something very interesting.

She was walking down the hallways when she heard some voices. She quieted her steps and peered around the corner. She was automatically glad she was quiet because standing there talking to each other was no other than Sasuke and Gaara.

"So you think you're such a tough guy, eh?" Sasuke asked. "Well you just look like a mama's boy to me."

"Well at least I'm not emo." Gaara's reply was as tense as his body. His shoulders were up he was leaning forward slightly and you could tell that he was ready for anything.

"Listen punk," Sasuke hissed. "If you ever want to get close to what's mine, be ready for a fight."

Gaara than mumbled something unintelligible and with a yell, Sasuke attacked him. He ran at him with a wild punch, looking like he wanted to murder him. Gaara simply evaded his hit by stepping to the side and allowed his punch to go right by him. He then stuck out his foot effectively tripping him and gave him a light push from behind. Like planned Sasuke fell to the floor, making a bang that made Sakura wonder why nobody heard it.

"That's the end of that," Gaara commented, "Right now I could kill you. But I feel very happy to leave as you are now." With that he turned sharply around, and started to make his way toward Sakura's hiding place, behind the wall. Just when Sakura thought she was going to die, Sasuke jumped up and slammed his fist to Gaara's head. Gaara turned around at that moment that Sasuke's hand hit its point.

Gaara's body flew towards her landing only shy of hitting her. She stared down at the unmoving Gaara only seeing his chest up and down in recognition that he was breathing. She looked up to see what Sasuke's expression to be met with onyx eyes. It reminded her of being in a chasm in a dream. _Wait a sec. Sasuke has onyx eyes! __**No duh. **_Sasuke was now staring straight at her, telling her that her hiding spot had been found out. The pink haired girl's reaction was to run, very fast and very hard, in the other direction. So for once she listened to her instincts.

Before a minute was over she was standing in front of her classroom, hating herself for running away. She quietly walked into the room, gave her pass to the teacher and sat down. _I wonder what they were talking about. _Sakura thought. _**Probably boy stuff. **__No duh. __**Hey that's my line.**_

Sakura walked to her locker at the end of the day. _Alleluia, I haven't seen Sasuke since that fight that happened in the hall. __**Don't curse you're…too late.**_

"How much did you hear?" Sasuke asked as he came up to her locker.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, trying to get an innocent look on her face.

"Don't try to joke with him, Haruno," the all too familiar drawl from behind her said.

"Gaara, what happened to your eye?" Sasuke asked keeping in the laughter that was welling up inside him.

"You happened, Uchiha," Gaara snarled turning to confront the black haired boy.

_This looks all too familiar, _Sakura thought deciding that now might be the easiest way to leave. She took a step forward, only to have two arms blocking her, one from Gaara and one from Sasuke. They were not going to allow her to leave. So there she was Miss Pink-Haired Beauty, getting fought over by to boys, and she has no idea what is going on. Now as we remember you probably didn't know that this was going to happen either, since Sakura came in right when the physical fighting began. Now let's go back to before she came, and just for fun will have it in Sasuke's point of view.

_**Flashback Sasuke's POV**_

_Boring! Why do the restrooms have to be at the other end of the school? _I turned the next corner and saw Gaara walking towards me. _Now things will get interesting. _I thought as he came towards me. We kept walking, completely ignoring each other when he stops short and looks at me. He doesn't even try to be subtle about it! He just turns and stares at me, like thinking I was going to stop. Well, I'm to cool for that so I keep going like nothings wrong.

"Are you afraid of me, Emo?" he asks. He doesn't even try to hide that he hates me; he just stands there like he owned the hall!!

"Look in the mirror when you say that," I said almost automatically, "'Cause what you see there will be twice as bad as me." Yeah, I was feeling pretty good after that burn. I mean you could just see him boil under his skin; I was really getting to him. "So just stay out of my way and I'll try to stay out of yours."

He smirked. He smirked!!!!!!! Only I'm supposed to do that! It gives me that 'to cool for you' look. This… freak…was copying me! "You sound pretty scared when you say that," he…um…well…smirked, "Are you saying that for my safety or your own?"

What did he say??? What the…heck did he say!! Me, afraid of this wimp?? All he does is act tough; he probably couldn't stand against me. "That's only tough guy talk. You shouldn't be using that unless you're ready for a fight!"

"Heh, you sound so funny when you try to act cool," He murmured.

"So you think you're a tough guy, eh?" I replied, "Well you look like a mama's boy to me."

"Well at least I'm not emo," He retorted getting into a fighting stance. EMO?? You think I'm EMO??? There was nothing I could say to that, so I took another approach.

"Listen punk," I whispered, a bit too loudly, "If you ever want to get what's mine, be ready for a fight."

"Sakura, is mine not yours, kid," he whispered. That made me lose it. First he calls Sakura his, when she's certainly mine. Second, he called me a kid! What's up with that? I yelled as I charged him with a punch thinking that I would get him. Instead, he moves to the side, sticks out his foot, and pushes me! The next thing I tasted was dirt, the floor, and blood.

"That's the end of that," Gaara hissed," Right now I could kill you. But I feel very happy to leave you as you are right now." He turned around and started walking off. There is no way that I was going to lose to that monster. All the things people say about him? I bet they're true. And if Sakura was going to fall in love with this guy? I would rather die. I jumped up, and leapt forward, going straight for his head. There was no way I was going to lose now. Gaara's head turned right before I hit him, allowing my fist to meet his eye.

He rocketed backwards, landing close to the corner. I wasn't surprised that I hit him, but I was surprised to see feet peeking around the corner. I slowly followed the line of the body up. Pink hair. The head lifted up. Green eyes. _Interesting,_ I thought, _Sakura has green eyes and pink - Wait that means that that is-. _Sakura turned and ran as fast as I thought she ever could.

I ran forward to catch up with her, when a hand grabbed my firkin foot. I hit the floor once more, landing next to that freak. He staggered to his feet, but I yanked on his waist pulling him back down. We tussled with each other, both trying to be the first one up. I won of course, but everything hurt like hell. Gaara stood up as well.

"Well, it looks like she got away," I confirmed, "Nice going doofus. Now we don't know what she knows!" Yep, everything's his fault.

"Yeah right. I knew she was there from the very beginning."

"Well, why didn't you tell me, you big…" now what was I going to say. I used up all the good names already, now what am I going to do? "meanie." Crap. I didn't just say that did I?

"What did you just call me you-"

"What's going on out here!!!? Sabuku no Gaara, what happened to your eye!?" TEACHERS!!!!!!!! No, I was on the good kid list I couldn't get in trouble!

"I fell down." What?? Gaara. Sabuku no Gaara was covering for me?

"Well, Sasuke, bring him to the nurses office. And I better not hear you've been fighting."

So I brought him down to the nurse's office, and right before he went in, he told me, "You better not think that was for you, goth," He whispered.

"I'm not goth you mama's boy." So he didn't try to help me, oh well.

_**End flashback and POV**_

_**Tune in next time for**_ _**Sasuke's and Gaara's defeat**__**. Yep, they both lose the girl.**_

_**R&R Please, I'm a very nice person when I'm happy, and if you click that purple box down there, Iwill be very happy.**_


	5. she chose!

Thanx for the reviews, so many people have entered a review that I'm probably going to save my thanks till the end, and add whenever some one else is nice enough to review.

Ok. This you probably already know, but I'll write it for people with short term memory loss.

Sakura's thoughts are_ italicized._

Inner Sakura is **bold **_**and**__ italicized._

Gaara's thoughts are **bold.**

Shukaku's thoughts are underlined** and ****bold.**

Underlining is any other character's thoughts (including Sasuke's (sadly enough)).

I don't like doing recaps, so if you forgot already, go back a chapter and read it again. Also, at every chance I get I will go into Gaara's mind, since the last one had a lot of Sasuke in it.

Sakura walked backwards and (finally) looked at both of them. Gaara's eye was blackened and Sasuke looked as if he had been walked on by elephants. _Yeah, this is not typical. __**Ya think!!!!??? My beautiful Gaara is hurt and all you can say is that this isn't typical!!!!!!!!!!??????? It looks like that Son of a – well it looks as if Sasuke hurt our Gaara, so hurt him back!!!!!!!!! **__Why would I do that?? I hate Gaara. I don't like him. You are the one who likes him, not me. __**Did you know that it was me who planted the seed of 'Sasuke's so cute'?? Yeah, I'm your love life, I'm your conscious, and I'm your fighting attitude. I moved on all ready. I moved away from Sasuke, I was looking for someone who wouldn't break my heart anymore. Gaara than came up. Yeah he was rough on the outside, but I thought if you were only to get inside, there might be something else. **_For the first time Sakura didn't question her 'inner demon'. Inner Sakura's voice had been soft, caring, and really sad. It was different.

"- so instead of fighting, we're going to let her decide," Sasuke added, "Well Sakura, who's gonna get it?"

"Wha?" Sakura felt like someone had poured water over her while she'd been sleeping, getting back at her for something she hadn't done. "Uhh…can you repeat that?" That was probably the safest answer. But Sasuke wouldn't let her off easy.

"Well who's gonna get it, Sakura??" He asked smirking to himself for putting her in an unwinnable situation.

"We have to tell her what she's giving away," Gaara cut in. **What a son of a –**** Well he does have a good strategy. But I agree with you. We should tell our blossom what's going on. ****Our what??? ****Our blossom. See, I even gave her a nick name for you. ****Your so helpf- ****Hurry up before he tricks her. **"It's your love, Sakura."

"…………What?" Sakura stood there completely dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say! If they asked her yesterday she would have said Sasuke in a heartbeat. But now… she wasn't sure. Gaara also wanted her to like him, and not just a little bit.

"Well?" Sasuke asked getting a little impatient.

"I don't know."

"You don't know," Sasuke repeated amazed that the pink girl hadn't shouted his name out already.

"Yeah, she doesn't know, so let her think it out a bit," Gaara hissed, hatred seeping slightly into his voice. **Jeez this guy annoys me. I mean so she doesn't know, you can't exactly order her to say what you want her to say. ****Does this still mean we're in the running??!!! **Shukaku asked surprised. **What! You thought that we wouldn't even be on her- ****Shhh!!!!!! She's saying something.**

"Um… well… I… uh…" _Help!!!! Inner Sakura!!!!! I can't believe I'm doing this, but please help me. _No answer. _Inner Sakura??? _Still no answer. She was on her own with this. Sakura pitifully looked from one to the other. Neither said anything. _Well let's see, they both are strong, they are both good looking. They are both cold, and nonemotional. Oh this sucks. _"S-s-s-s" Gaara stiffened, "Wait, I mean G-g-g-g-g" This time Sasuke stiffened, but that's not all he did. He was the one that started yelling.

"Your going to choose that Emo??" He screamed on the top of his lungs. Sakura stared at him. All of the sudden, boldness came through her. She was not going to let him trample all over her. She reached forward, and before anyone could stop her, she slapped him.

Silence, no one moved, or even breathed.

"What did you just do?" Sasuke asked still in shock.

"I can do it again, you big bully," Sakura threatened, pulling her hand up to show that she was serious. Sasuke didn't need any second baiting, he turned and fled.

"Now Gaara," turning to the man left. "I choose you."

"What??" Gaara asked. He was so not ready for this to happen.

Sakura laced her fingers around his neck, pulling him closer to her. "I said 'I…choose…you'" Sakura repeated.

Closer their lips got (no help from Gaara) until they were a centimeter apart, then…

Hehehehehe…I'm not finished yet.

R&R please, please, please, pretty please, with a cherry on top. (puppy dog eyes)


	6. a dream?

No what every one? I'm going to repeat this again!!!!!!!!

Sakura's thoughts are in _italics_.

Inner Sakura **is bold **_**and**__italics_

Gaara's thoughts are in **bold.**

Shukkaku is in **bold ****and **underlined.

"Sakura, wake up!" Someone called.

"What?" Sakura asked pulling herself slightly away from Gaara.

"Sakura! Get up now, its picture day. Don't you want to look good for Soy-sauce, or whatever his name is?!?!" The voice called out again.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see her hand wrapped around her pillow, and her face inches from touching it. Sakura looked around. She was lying on her bed, about to make out with her pillow.

"Sakura, don't make me tell you again!"

Sakura pulled herself out of bed. _**Well come on sleepy head, let's get pretty just for Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!! **_Inner Sakura screamed in her head. _Huh? _Sakura asked. That dream seemed so real. _**Get out of bed!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_ And so Sakura slowly pulled herself out of the warm comfy bed and walked to the mirror. All she could really tell was that she was a bed head. She reached over and opened the closet staring at some of the most unappealing shirts she ever seen. She always wore these shirts even though they made her look like a brick wall she wore them.

Sakura reached forward taking one of the shirts out, still thinking of the dream. _I can't believe it was a dream. _She placed the shirt up against her chest. Yep, she looked nerdy in this. Sakura turned back to her closet, while Inner Sakura kept on saying how the shirt she just put down would be fine. _**Glint. **_Something caught Sakura's eye. It looked perfect. _**Oh, no. there's no way I'm going to let you where that to school. **_Inner Sakura said as she to, stared at the shirt. _Oh, yes you will. _Sakura growled back reaching out to take a better look at it.

Kids sat down on the bus ready to go. Picture day was today and people were buzzing on and on about how good every one looked. The bus was starting to get moving when someone yelled "Wait!" Every one groaned, knowing who had just made them late. Sakura. Yep by now they all knew her voice by heart. Every one started to make adjustments, so if she was forced down in their seat, they would have enough room to torture her. Everybody looked up ready to see her scurry onto the bus, when their jaws dropped.

The girl turned into the aisle and her green eyes started to roam around the seats. Boys looked the beauty up and down from where they sat. Her pink hair was pulled to the side by a red butterfly clip, and shimmered with a light sparkle. Mascara lined her eyes, and lipstick on her smiling lips. The light blue blush on the top of her eye made a flurry out with a tiny jeweled butterfly at the very end of it. From there their eyes traced alight blue necklace, going to her pink-blue shirt. It was very low-cut, almost showing some cleavage. Sparkles stared at the top of her shirt, slowly dispersing down while turning from pink to a very dark blue. Then the blue mini-skirt finished it off.

Sakura walked slowly down the bus aisle, already knowing who she was going to sit with. However, before he got to her destination, some one tried to trip her. Sakura paused and looks into the seat where she saw Ino was staying. The girl that tripped her looked back at Ino as Ino whispered something in her ear.

The girl then spoke up. "Ino says that Sasuke would never go out with a whore, even if she was pretty," She smirked at her, thinking that she would slowly let her head sag, and go walking back to the front.

Sakura turned her head slightly to see Sasuke at the back of the bus, looking at her with some interest. "Well," Sakura answered "to bad for her. Since he doesn't go out with whores, she's going to have to find a new fan club." Ino gasped.

"How dare you," Ino said, standing up in her seat. "You will pay dearly for what you just said!"

"And how am I going to pay?" Sakura asked, in the boardest tone she could muster.

"Well, now Sasuke won't go out with you." Ino said with triumph, looking back at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes.

"Good." Sakura smiled, "Now I won't have to deal with that jackass."

With the gasps of people around her, Sakura walked forward, looking for that particular red-head. She stopped in front of a seat, and looked at the boy who plagued her dream. He was, at that moment, looking out the bus window.

"May I sit here?" Sakura asked with the sweetest voice she had.

Gaara turned his head towards her and just blinked an answer. Sakura took this as a yes, and sat down. The bus started moving and silence (on the whole bus) filled up.

Gaara finally, turned his head and studied the girl who sat next to him. **I wonder why she chose to sit with us. **Shukakku thought as he stared at the pink haired beauty. **Why are you asking me? **Gaara responded. **Well, how about you ask her. **

"Um…" Gaara said, breaking the very heavy silence. "Do you know who I am?" **Oh very smooth. **Shukkaku sarcastically said in the back of his mind.

"Yes I do," was Sakura's simple answer. Silence slowly engulfed them.

…

…

School!!!!!!!!! No body had been so happy to be at school before. People jumped to get off the bus, especially the people around Sasuke. The anger radiating off of him was so intense you could probably boil water on him.

Sakura slowly picked up her book bag and waited for an opening to come from the line of kids.

"Why did you sit next to me?" Gaara asked, before she got off and he was never able to ask her again.

"I like sitting next to different people," Sakura explained, "Especially cute ones." Conveniently a space opened up right after she said that, and to Gaara's dismay (a/n I know this is starting to creep me out) Sakura was lost in the crowds.

_**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY??? **_Inner Sakura yelled. _**DID YOU JUST TELL HIM HE WAS CUTE?? **__Yep. __**……………. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. **_Sakura sighed; this was starting to hurt her head.

**WHAT DID THAT CUTE CHICK JUST SAY????????? **Shukaku yelled. **DID SHE JUST HIT ON YOU????? ****Yes, I think she did. **Gaara slowly said. **YOU THINK SHE DID OR YOU KNOW SHE DID. **Yep, this was getting annoying.

If you went into the lunch room right when the Sophmores were having lunch, and you looked in just the right place, you might see a very talkative pink haired girl chatting her head off to a very stoic red head. And if you looked close enough, and you squinted your eyes just right, you might be able to see a small smile playing across the boy's lips. But that's only if you are looking in the right spot, and if She doesn't know.

. I am happy. I have finally finished this!!!!

I am also very happy, because I am starting another book. It's called _**The New School**_!

So R&R since this will be the last chance you get!!!!!!!!!!

And thank you, every one that commented

Shurikengirl

SavageGardenFan

Phantom's Bride

Kiba 504

Tonnora

Overlordofnobodies

GreenEyedGrimKitty

angelfox13

So thank you everyone. And if u got the time, go to these guyses places, cause they r awesome.


End file.
